


Cosmic Intervention

by Joan963z



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: Xander sees the good in Spike and falls in love. Spike sees the same emotional pain in Xander that William suffered and falls in love. Neither one knows about the other's feelings until The Powers decide to intervene.This story is set in an AU. There will be mention of cannon through out but the story is not a continuation of cannon. The story takes place after Buffy killed Glory. Buffy never died; Spike killed The Doctor on the tower before he cut Dawn.Disclaimer: The characters belong to Joss Whedon. I am only keeping them alive in our heartsAcknowledgments: Thanks to my Beta Lili





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To Sablerose, Who inspired me to write poems for her story Lay Me Down. Those poems, in turn, inspired me to write this story.

Spike heard a vampire laugh; he staked the vamp he was fighting and ran toward it but he was too late the vamp had its teeth sunk into Xander a full second before Spike staked it.

Xander gasped in a desperately needed breath but nearly collapsed from choking on air filled with vamp dust. Spike caught him before he hit the ground.

Buffy finished off the two vamps she was fighting and came running, "Get away from him!" she said as she yanked Xander free from Spike's grip and pushed the chipped vamp away.

"Waaa?" Spike said. "I just saved the whelp's life."

"He's been bitten," Buffy said as she examined Xander's neck.

"Bloody hell, Slayer, I didn't do it." Spike's tone of voice changed as he swayed his head back and forth, "Be glad to lick the wound closed though," he said with a smirk.

Buffy turned and slugged Spike in the nose.

"Hey, watch the nose."

"I'm taking you home," Buffy said to Xander and steered him toward the cemetery gate.

"Least you could do is say thank you," Spike yelled as he walked toward his crypt.

"Thank you, Spike," Xander yelled back.

"What do you think your doing?" Buffy asked Xander when she was sure they were out of Spike's hearing.

"What are you talking about Buffy?"

"You thanked him."

"He saved my life, Buff."

"He's a soulless murdering thing," Buffy said. "If it weren't for that chip in his head he'd try to murder us."

"He's changed, Buffy."

"Vampire's don't change!"

"How can you say that after everything he's done?" Xander asked. "He let himself be tortured nearly to death by Glory, rather then give up Dawn. And he saved the world."

"Excuse me," Buffy said. "Saved the world?"

"He killed that thing on the tower before it could cut Dawn. If he hadn't we would all be living in a hell world right now."

"I was on my way."

"But you wouldn't have gotten there in time. Plus he patrols with you every night."

"He likes to kill things, Xan, that's all it is. Demons are the only things he can kill."

"Then why does he kill them with you?" Xander asked, "Maybe it's because he's got your back?"

"And on that note I will say good night," Buffy said as she left Xander at his door and turned to walk home.  
++++++++

Xander went into the basement of his parents' house. He washed up and went to bed but couldn't get to sleep. His feelings for Spike had been growing over the last 2 years. He knew just when it began; it was that day when they had rescued Spike from Glory. He had taken such a beating and he did it to save Dawn.

For what seemed like the millionth time he wondered why the others couldn't see how Spike had changed.

'Well,' Xander muttered to himself, 'maybe it's better that they don't see it.' Xander knew that if Buffy ever realized Spike was in love with Dawn she would stake him for sure. 'You're a lucky girl Dawny,' Xander whispered into the night, 'I wish it were me he loved.'  
++++++++++++++++

Buffy suddenly turned and headed back toward the cemetery. She walked straight to Spike's crypt, slammed the door open and strode in.

Spike looked up from his mug of Blood, "Come to have another round of blame Spike?" he asked.

"Xander thinks you patrol with me because you've got my back. Is it true?"

"Well, Slayer," Spike said in a sarcastic voice, "if Xander said it, it must be true."

"Why do you patrol with me, Spike?"

"Ya' know what's wrong with you, Slayer, ya' don't ask the right questions. You're so pissed because your puppy dog got bit you don't ask why he's there every night. Why don't you and that glorified librarian of yours teach him to fight, could it be your ego? I think it's because you like having the boy around to play the clown for you. He's your comic relief."

"He's my friend," Buffy said. "I don't expect you to understand that."

"Than treat him like a friend and teach him to fight before he gets himself killed."

"He holds his own."

"Piffle, the only reason he's still alive is because we both have his back. If you keep letting him patrol with you he'll get you both killed."

"So you do have my back?"

"Don't put no grand moral label on it, Slayer. It's this chip. I sell you info and keep myself in blood and cigs. You get dead and my money train stops. Is that selfish enough for ya' Slayer?"

Buffy didn't answer; she just turned around and left the crypt.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++

Xander walked into The Magic Shop and knew immediately that something was wrong. "What's up," he asked, concern clearly showing in his voice. "Where's Buffy?"

"Buffy's fine," Giles said. "She asked me to speak with you."

"Um, we're going to be going," Willow said.

"Yes," Tara said, "we don't want to be late."

Willow stopped to give Xander a kiss on the cheek as she went past.

Xander looked at Giles, "Are we all going to die?"

"No, nothing so dramatic as that," Giles said. "Buffy and I have talked and we have decided that it is too dangerous for you to patrol with her."

"What? Why, because I got bitten?" Xander asked.

"You nearly got killed, Xander, have you thought about what that would have done to Buffy. She never would have forgiven herself."

"I'm an adult, Giles, I can make my own decisions of what I want to do."

"Yes you can, when they effect you and only you. But you are putting Buffy's life in danger and I won't allow it," Giles said in his firmest watcher's voice.

"So what, am I out of the Scooby's then?"

"No, of course not," Giles said as he took off his glasses and wiped them with his handkerchief, "You're still a valued member of the group."

"Yeah sure," Xander turned and walked toward the door.

"Now don't be like that, Xander, you know this is for the best."

Xander turned and looked at Giles, "Do you know you have a tell?"

"A tell?" Giles asked.

"It's a poker term; it's a way to 'tell' if someone is bluffing. You wipe your glasses. You say I'm a valued member of the group but you can't say it without wiping your glasses," Xander turned and walked toward the door.

"Xander, please..."

He didn't stop. He kept walking out into the evening. He wasn't sure where he was going and then he decided to go to the Bronze.  
+++++++++

Spike saw Buffy from a distance. She was patrolling alone. He sighed and walked away. There was no need to fight beside her tonight, no Xander to protect. He knew in his heart he did the right thing with his rant about the boy, Xander would be safe, or at least as safe as any human could be that lived on a hell mouth. Spike headed for the Bronze, it was a good night to get drunk and try to forget about those soft brown eyes that were so full of pain.

William knew the pain he saw in Xander's eyes. It was the same pain he felt before he was turned. Well, he was going to protect his boy as much as he could. It's why he let Glory torture him. Dawn worshiped Xander and the pain would leave his eyes when she looked at him. It was a short respite, but a respite nonetheless.

No one could ever know, of course, least of all Xander. Buffy would stake him for sure if she knew what he wanted. He wondered how it had come to this, how he had come to love the boy so much. He knew Xander would never want him, but that didn't matter to him. He loved him; so he would watch from a distance and do his best to keep him safe, for the rest of his life if need be.

Spike hid in the shadows and scared a few people for money before going into the Bronze. When he had enough money for the evening he went in and ordered a beer and then he climbed the stairs and sat at a table where he had a good view of the place. He spotted Xander right away. He was sat on a sofa talking to a female demon. Spike watched as he nursed his beer and absently mindedly prayed that Xander wouldn't try to leave with the bint.

"Bollocks," Spike said when Xander stood up and took the demon's hand as he headed for the door.

In a flash Spike was down the stairs and pushing his way through the crowd. He managed to get in front of Xander before he reached the door. "Xander," Spike said, "where ya' goin?"

"Spike, I didn't know you were here."

The demon wrapped her arms around Xander's arm and let her eyes flash red at Spike. Spike flashed gold eyes back. It wasn't lost on Xander.

"What do you think you're doing, Spike?"

Spike never broke eye contact with the female, "You're a demon, I kill demons."

The female let go of Xander's arm. "Care to go outside and try?" it asked.

The fight in the alley didn't last long; Spike was in no mood to play.

"What happened? It's so ugly." Xander said when he looked at the dead body.

"That's what it really looks like," Spike said. "It uses a glamour spell to attract humans. Come on I'm taking you home before some other nasty thing tries to get a taste of you."

They walked in silence for a while before Xander got up the courage to speak, "What's wrong with me, Spike, why does this keep happening to me?"

"Nothin' wrong with you." 'Pet,' Spike added silently.

"You don't know all of it."

Spike could hear the pain in Xander's voice.

"I was a sophomore in high school when it started. The first one was a preying mantis woman. Then there was the hyena demon, after that there was the vengeance demon that Giles killed. Now this."

'And me, but you'll never know about me,' Spike thought. "Did you ever think it might be because you live on a hell mouth?" he said out loud.

"I could lie to myself and say that, but I know better, I know it is something about me."

"You're a good man, Xander," Spike said. "Even the darkness reaches for the light."

"You're saying I'm a demon magnet because I'm good and all I have to do is become a sick bastard and it'll never happen to me again?"

"Just means you have to learn to be more careful, is all," Spike said. "If you like I can give you a few pointers, show you how to improve your fighting skills."

'Just what I need,' Xander thought, 'I'd never be able to hide how I feel.' "Thanks, Spike," he said, "I'll think about it."

"Well, this is where I get off," Xander said when they reached the front of his house, "and thanks for saving my life again tonight. Umm, would she have killed me?"

"Pretty sure that was the plan," Spike said.

"Well, night," Xander said as he opened his door and closed it behind him.

"Good night, Pet," Spike whispered.  
++++++++

Xander couldn't sleep. He knew what he needed; he needed to get all these feeling out. It was too much keeping it all in. Spike saved his life... again. Xander got out of bed and started pacing. He ran his fingers through his hair; his body ached to tell the truth. He grabbed a pen and paper, sat at the table and began writing. He poured all his feelings into it and when he was done he was exhausted. He left it on the table and fell into bed; he was asleep within minutes.

He heard his mother's voice yelling, invading his sleep. He rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. Then the banging started. Thump, thump, thump.

He tried to settle back into sleep but his mother's voice pierced his consciousness, "Xander, if you don't answer me I'm coming down there."

"Yeah, Mom," he said with a yawn, "I'm here."

"Are you sick?"

"No ma, just tired,"

"You're going to be late for work. Maybe you could get up in the morning if you didn't stay out all night with those friends of yours."

'Work! Oh god I'm late for work.' He jumped out of bed and pulled on his cloths and ran out the door.  
+++++++++++++++

Xander was standing in line at the lunch truck when he heard Willow call.

"Hey Xan."

"Willow and Tara, what are you doing here?"

"We brought you lunch," Willow said.

"Mmm, yummy goodness," Xander said as he got out of line. They walked over to a lunch table and sat down.

"Are you feeling okay, Xander?" Tara asked.

Xander had a mouth full of sandwich and couldn't speak.

"You forgot to shave this morning," Willow said.

Xander swallowed hard, "Oh that," He said sounding nervous and looking quite guilty.  
"I just overslept. That's all. I just overslept."

Tara knew something was going on. She could feel it. "Well it happens to all of us," she said trying to give his nervousness an out.

Xander gave a visible sigh of relief and took another bite of sandwich. The fact that he refused to meet his friend's eyes just confirmed to Tara that something was bothering Xander. She knew he would talk to Willow about it when he was ready so she just smiled and continued eating her lunch.

"I have a favor to ask," Willow said to Xander.

"Ask away," Xander said, "but I know it must be big. You packed two packages of Twinkies."

"I never could fool you," Willow said with a laugh, "I'm taking a course on modern culture and right now we're studying Star Trek. I was wondering if I could borrow your collection of memorabilia?"

"You're telling me that stuff could actually be useful?"

"I promise I'll bring every bit of it back and nothing will happen to it, so please, may I borrow it?"

"Wow, my stuff used for college."

"Is that a yes?" Willow asked.

"Yes. Wow, Willow Rosenberg is going to use my collection for college. It's almost like I made it to college myself."

"Can we pick it up now?"

"Sure, my mom will let you in. The stuff is in a box on the shelf in my closet."

+++++++++++++++++

When the girls got to the basement they put their things on the table. They never noticed the paper that Xander had written the night before lying there. When they left Willow carried the box and Tara stacked her things on top of Willow's and carried them up the stairs with Xander's poem safely tucked in-between. It wasn't until that evening after supper that she discovered it.

Tara read the poem over twice and wondered what to do about it. She was a strong witch but her real power lay in being able to see people, their true image. She had seen many horrible things since coming to Sunnydale; she had seen many vampires. Their aura was always black, except for Spike. His aura was light. She knew he didn't want people to know it. For a vampire it was a weakness to care. But Spike cared. He had never been impatient with her when Glory took her mind. He had even forgiven her when she opened the curtain to let in the sunlight. Tara knew a secret truth about Spike, one that not even Spike knew. He was calling his soul back to him, bit-by-bit, selfless act by selfless act it was returning.

And then there was Xander to consider. He was a demon magnet. He needed someone strong to protect him; someone who could give him the freedom to grow into what he was meant to be. She read the poem again and made her decision. She would go to see Spike the next day.

"Everything happens for a reason," she said out loud.

Willow looked up from her studies, "What?"

"I was just thinking about free will and destiny; sometimes I think they're the same thing."

"Well, my love," Willow said, "if you think it, it must be so."  
+++++++++++++

When Xander got home from work that day he never noticed the poem was missing. He was sure he had torn it up and thrown it away. He cooked his meal on his hotplate, watched TV and went to bed early.

++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. Chapter 2

Spike had just finished watching Passions, when Tara walked into his crypt.

"Tara, what are you doing here? Is everything okay, is Xander okay?"

Tara smiled. With Spike last question she was sure she was doing the right thing,  
"I just need to talk to you," she said.

"Is Xander okay, I didn't see him out last night?"

"Willow and I had lunch with him yesterday, he was very tired, he probably just stayed in for the night."

"Oh, well good, if any of the Scooby's were going to get themselves killed it would be Xander. For sure Buffy would find a way to blame me not to mention the bit would be in here crying her eyes out," Spike said, trying to cover his concern for Xander.

"It's okay Spike, your secret's safe with me," Tara said.

Spikes voice changed to deep and wary, "What secret is that, Pet?"

"I know you have feelings, Spike, I can see them," Tara took a folded piece of paper out of her purse, "I need to talk to you about Xander. I came across this by...cosmic intervention. Anyway I think you should see it. No one knows I have it and I will never tell anyone what is says, not even Willow. So you're free to do what ever you choose, even if it's nothing. But I'm warning you, don't play with him, if you set out to deliberately hurt him then the next time I come through that door I'll make you wish it was Buffy coming to stake you," she handed him the paper and turned to go.

"Tara."

She turned back and met his eyes.

"I'd never hurt Xander like that," Spike said.

"I know you wouldn't, William, but you've got a demon inside of you and you have power. It's going to want to use it; just make sure it's the William part of you that chooses how," Tara turned and left.

Spike looked down at the folded piece of paper and slowly opened it.

He gasped and staggered backward when he read the first line.

Then he started to read it again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
For love of Spike I walk the night  
My friends can never know my plight

They see a demon, I see a man  
I long to walk with hand in hand

I want his heart and nothing more  
All else's a sham that I deplore

To feel his lips caressing me  
Would make me writhe in ecstasy

His blue eyes shining melt my heart  
His face, his body, my favorite art.

They say he has no soul to bear  
But I see love and a need to share

I count the hours till sun is down  
With him no need to play the clown

But he will never know my plight  
For love of Spike I walk the night.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike fell to his knees as he read the poem. He read it again and again not believing what he had read the first time or the second or the third. But the words didn't change. He wanted to run to Xander, to sink his teeth into him, to taste him and claim him as his and his alone. Then Tara's words came back to him, "make sure it's William who chooses."

Spike got up from the floor and walked over to his chair and sat down. This would require thought. What was best for Xander? There were his friends to consider. They were the boy's real family. How would they take it if he and Xander were together?

Of course it didn't seem to bother Tara. With her on his side they might give Xander and him a chance. He knew he could make Xander happy. And then there was the demon magnet thing. If he marked and claimed Xander no demon would ever bother him again. He would be safe. But he could never force it on him. That would have to be Xander's choice. The first thing he would have to do is get Xander out of that basement. Living there was sapping the boy's spirit. Xander needed to grow up, stop being a boy and start being a man.

But to do that Xander needed to feel safe; he needed support and someone that believed in him. But there was something else, something he was forgetting. Then it hit him, money, he would have to stop scaring people for money but he couldn't let Xander support him. He would have to pull his weight in the relationship and for that he needed a job.

It was hours until sunset so Spike hit the tunnels.

+++++++++++++++++++  
"Rupert," Spike said.

Giles look up, "Spike what are you doing here?"

Spike saw no advantage to beating around the bush, "I need a job."

Giles took off his glasses and looked at Spike.

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch, Watcher," Spike said, "I just don't want to steal things or scare people for money anymore."

"Oh?"

"Well are you going to give me a job or not?"

"What makes you think you're qualified?"

Spike switched to his Queens English accent, "I'll have you know that I graduated from Cambridge University."

"That was more then a hundred years ago."

"Bloody hell, Rupert, one plus one still equals two."

"Why, Spike, what are you up too?"

"You gonna to give me a job or should I go look somewhere else?"

"I'll give you a job, Spike, but none of your mind games and if I catch you stealing I'll stake you myself."

"Fair enough, Watcher."

"Good, now I need an inventory taken in the back store room in the basement. There is still a lot of stuff left by the previous owners. I want it organized by category."

"I'll get right on it," Spike said.

Giles watched Spike head for the basement door and sighed, "I'm going to go bankrupt."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike worked hard on the basement storeroom. Apparently the magic shop had once been a music store. He found boxes of sheet music and several musical instruments; the most interesting of which was an acoustic guitar. There were also boxes of outdated female shoes and books, boxes and boxes of books. Spike wrote everything down and rearranged the boxes into neat stacks.

Hours had past when Giles came down stairs to check on Spike, "well, you seem to have made some headway," he said.

"Ya' know Rupert," Spike said, "you could make a pretty penny on ebay with this stuff."

"Some of it anyway; I do think that the old shoes are a complete loss."

"Na, you just list them as vintage clothing, never been worn. People'll buy anything if it's presented right."

"Then the shoes are yours, Spike. Sell them on ebay anything you make you keep, on one condition."

"What's that, Watcher?"

"I want to know why you're doing this, why now? And I want the truth."

He looked at the watcher considering what to say. He couldn't tell him about Xander, that would get him thrown out for sure. But he couldn't lie; there simply wasn't any lie good enough to come across as the truth.

Then Tara's voice whispered in his ear, "Cosmic intervention," Spike said.

"I need a bit more detail then that," Giles said.

"Well that's what she called it," Spike said, "She came to my crypt and made me look at things differently, made me think about what she showed me."

"You expect me to believe that some entity came to your crypt and zapped you with a cosmic intervention?" Giles was laughing, "That's a good one Spike."

Now Spike was angry, "believe what you want watcher but it's the truth."

Then Spike's voice got quiet, "Zapped me so hard I went to my knees," he said looking down at the floor.

Giles stopped laughing, "You're telling the truth," he said in amazement.

"I don't see why it's so hard for you to believe. You said as much yourself after I helped you out with the changing into a demon thingy. For all I know you're the one that put the bug in The Powers ear in the first place."

Giles took a deep breath and made a decision," the Scooby's will be here in half an hour; you should sit in on our meeting."

"You're inviting me?"

"Yes, I think it's about time, don't you?"

++++++++++++++++

Willow was all a dither when she got back to her apartment, "Tara," she said before she finished talking off her jacket, "You'll never guess who was at the meeting tonight."

"Who?" Tara asked.

"Spike, and guess who invited him?"

"Xander?"

"Giles, can you believe it? Giles!" Willow continued talking in a rush, "He's hired Spike to work at The Magic Shop. I know he said he needed someone to help out fulltime, but Spike. We should make sure Spike hasn't put a spell on him."

"It's not a spell," Tara said.

"How do you know that?" Willow asked.

"I can see Spike's aura."

"Vampires don't have an aura. No soul, no aura."

"Actually they do, it's just that it's black, like a void; but with Spike it's like someone turned on a light in a dark room and it's getting brighter."

"What are you saying Tara, that Spike has a soul?"

"You can't tell anyone, Willow, Spike's not strong enough yet."

"But Giles should know."

"Giles is smart, he'll figure it out for himself if he hasn't already."

"Do you think it's the chip that's giving him back his soul?" Willow asked.

"Not directly, I think it is just giving him the ability to choose."

"But why would a vampire choose to get his soul back?"

Tara looked down at the floor and then lifted her eyes. She had that shy but knowing look that always made Willow melt, "Cosmic intervention," she whispered.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"My own watcher (bam)," Buffy said as she punched a Thorax Demon in the face and broke what passed for its nose, "invited that soulless (bam), murdering (bam), THING (BAM!)," The demon fell dead with the last punch but Buffy's rage was not sated.

She continued her rant as she kicked at the dead body, "Spike (kick) got tortured, Spike (kick) saved Dawn, Spike (kick) saved Xander; SPIKE (KICK) saved the WORLD (KICK!). The last kick sent the demons head flying across the cemetery where it burst like a ripe melon against a headstone.

Buffy stomped off looking for some other demon to vent her rage on.

+++>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike was walking Xander back home. He told himself he had to pass the boy's house anyway so why not walk together.

"Nice night," Xander said to try and distract himself from thinking about Spike's body and how sexy it was when he was fighting, "The moon's bright but not full enough for werewolves."

"Yeah," Spike said. "I think I'll take a run before I turn in," 'that was the wrong thing to say,' Spike thought, 'the boys arousal level just jumped up a notch.'

'Oh gods,' Xander thought, 'you've got to stop this or he'll smell it. Say something mundane, say something mundane.' "Um, so, um, you're working for Giles now?"

"I want to move out of the crypt, get a decent place to live."

"Me too, I mean I want to move out of the basement."

"You should you know, and the sooner the better, that place is killing you."

Xander's voice was full of pain, "I want to move, but this job is ending, construction work you know. It's not always dependable."

"Oh, Xan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I wasn't judging you, honest," Spike decided to seize the opportunity; "You know I'd be willing to share a place with you. It'd get both of us out of a bad place sooner."  


++++++++

"You mean it?" Xander asked, "You'd really share an apartment with me?"

"In a heart beat," Spike said.

"Oh, well, that isn't going to happen soon." Xander said sounding rejected.

"Don't be a stupid git; your heart beat not mine."

Xander looked into Spikes eyes. He seamed to be searching for something.

"I just want out of the crypt is all," Spike said. "It'll take me some time to save enough for a down payment on an apartment by myself plus there is the whole having to look at night thing. If we go in together we'll both be better off."

"Why now?" Xander asked. "I mean the job, wanting to move, it just all seems kind of sudden."

"Bloody hell, Harris, it's this chip. It's changing me. I can't be the big bad anymore. I don't even want to be. The only thing left is trying to make a place for myself."

'And being with you pet. God you are one gorgeous man,' Spike thought.

"Okay, I'm willing to give it a try but I have to wait and see if I can get another construction job," Xander said.

"When will you know?"

"My boss is starting to talk to people. I should know by the end of the week."

"Then we have a deal?" Spike asked.

"Deal" Xander said.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Two days later Xander came into the Magic Box looking upset. Spike noticed immediately. "What's wrong Harris?" he asked.

"My boss talked to me today."

"What did that bastard say to you?" Spike asked, not quite able to hide his anger at someone  
hurting his boy.

Suddenly Xander was beaming, "I got a new job and a promotion. He wants to make me a supervisor."

"Bloody hell, Harris, you let me think you got fired."

"Only for a moment; besides the look on your face was priceless. You looked like you were ready to tear the guy's throat out."

Spike's eyes filled with terror at the thought that Xander may figure out how he feels too soon. Xander mistook the look to mean that Spike was repulsed by his vampire instincts.

"I'm sorry Spike," Xander said, "I guess moving out of the crypt means more to you then I thought."

Just then a customer came in and Spike took the opportunity to escape the conversation. "May I help you?" he asked in his upper crust accent as he approached the customer.

Xander walked over to the table and sat down where he could watch Spike work and think about what just happened. A small voice in the back of his head told him the reason Spike wanted to tear a hole in his boss' neck was because Spike thought his boss had been mean to him. But another voice argued that vampires are selfish creatures and Spike thought the boss had ruined his plans to get an apartment. Xander sighed. He had to stop letting these thoughts that Spike felt an attraction for him creep into his head. The sound of Spike calling him a "blither, I wouldn't bother to bite," still echoed in his mind. Not to mention just a few nights ago Spike had called him a whelp.

"Xander?" Xander turned at the sound of Giles' voice. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing, in-fact something is right."

"Oh?"

"I got a promotion, English man; I'm going to be a supervisor."

"Well, congratulations!" Giles said.

"Congratulation for what?" Buffy asked as she walked in from the back room.

"I got a promotion to supervisor."

"Ooooo," Buffy said just as Tara and Willow walked in. "We should have a party."

"Did I here someone mention a party?" Willow asked.

"Xander got a promotion," Buffy said.  


Spike finished with the customer and walked her to the door. It was closing time so he locked up the front and went to sit on the book loft stairs where he could watch and listen to the conversation.

"Perhaps a party may be more appropriate after we deal with the new vampire pack that is in town," Giles said as he tossed a newspaper onto the table. Seven people were found dead at the bus station this morning. All with 'neck contusions'."

"Well that takes care of this night," Buffy said and then she got up and started for the door.

"Wait," Giles said, "I think you should take Spike with you."

Buffy turned and faced Giles, "What? No way."

"Buffy, this is obviously the work of a pack. I'll feel better if you're not alone.

"It's my job, I'm not passing it off to a vampire."

"Then we'll all go," Giles said.

Buffy turned and stamped her foot, "Why do you suddenly think I'm incompetent?"

"Buffy, I never said that."

"No, not right out to my face, but you sure act that way."

Giles tilted his head and looked into Buffy's eyes. "I'm sending you into an unknown situation. Sending you with backup is hardly an accusation of incompetence."

"Then why is it always Spike?"

"Ahh," Xander said, "just a guess here, Buff, super powers, second best fighter in the room."

"Is he second best? He's killed two slayers."

Spike got up and walked out of the Magic shop and into the night; Xander went after him.

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt our pet vampire's feelings?" Buffy asked as Xander went past.

+++++++

Xander saw Spike a few steps ahead. "Spike, wait up," he called.

"I'm sorry man," Xander said when he caught up to Spike. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just that Buffy...."

"I know," Spike said, "she's jealous, thinks her friends like me more than her."

"Giles was right to ask you to go with her."

"Maybe, maybe not, Slayer's have been doing their thing by themselves ever since there were Slayers. They need total confidence; one moment of self doubt could get them killed."

"Never thought of it that way," Xander said.

"You should go back with your friends," Spike said.

"Naa... Hay you want to go to my place and watch a kung fu movie?"

"What about the party?"

"I think Buffy pretty much stamped all over that idea. We can stop at the butchers on the way and pick up some blood."

"Kung fu and blood," Spike said. "Now that sounds like a party."

"Great, It's a date...Oh ahhh... I didn't mean date, date. I ahh...

Spike looked at Xander with his head cocked to the side. He decided to take a chance. "It's okay, Xan, a demon could do a whole lot worse then having a date with you."  


++++++++++


	3. Chapter 3

Xander froze as Spike's words echoed in his ears, 'a demon could do a whole lot worse than having a date with you.'

"Xan," Spike said softly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's not fear, exactly," Xander said.

Spike tilted his head and looked into Xander's eyes, "Oh?"

"Okay, yeah, I suppose that abject terror qualifies as fear, just not for the reason you think."

"And what is it that I think?" Spike asked.

"That I'm just another demon magnet and you're just another demon."

Spike sighed, "Let's walk, I don't want Buffy coming out here and overhearing this conversation."

The two men walked toward Xander's home as Spike carefully chose his words. " First off, I would never consider myself just another demon."

"Spike, I didn't m..."

"Don't interrupt me, Pet," Spike said in a firm voice; Xander stopped talking and walking.

Spike sighed again, "I wasn't planning of having this conversation this soon," he said as he took Xander's arm and got him moving again. "It's hard enough without being interrupted. So just let me say what I have to say. You, Pet! Are not just another demon magnet; you're special. You don't have any super powers, yet you're willing to fight evil side by side with people who do. You're more than comic relief, Harris, and it's time you stand up and claim the respect you deserve."

"We're friends?"

"Well as the Americans say, Dhaaaa."

"It's just that I thought I was just ...convenient. You know, we both want to move out and well, convenient."

"Harris," Spike said, "you are exasperating, irritating, heroic, insightful and judgmental but you are not convenient. If you want the naked truth you are bloody inconvenient."  
"So we are friends because you're stuck with me."

"Bollocks," Spike said. He pulled Xander into an alley and shoved him against a brick wall. "Stuck on you would be more accurate. I want a whole lot more from you then friendship and you want it too, I can smell it on you." Spike moved his hand down to gently rub Xander's semi-hard cock."

Xander gave a soft moan, "How long have you known?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Spike said. "I'm not willing to take a half boy to my bed. It's the man that I want, Luv.

"You called me Love."

"Yeah, but I know what I want, Pet, I need to be sure you know too. First, you get out of that hellhole you live in and then we'll see how things go. You have some growing up to do. Then you can decide whether you want me to stay or go."

"You'd leave me?"

"See, Pet," Spike said, "this is what I mean about you being half boy. You don't believe you can hold me here. It's not easy getting rid of a vampire, Luv. You would have to get in my face and tell me you bloody well never want to see me again and it's the man that would have to say it not the boy. Now come on, we have a date with a kung-fu movie."

"Ahh...Spike," Xander called as Spike began to move away. "I have a little problem here."

Spike stopped and turned to look at Xander.

"Well, maybe not a little problem," Xander said as he looked down at his crouch.

"Sorry, Pet, no sex, not yet. Not until you're out of the basement and have a place of your own."

Xander moaned but he pushed off the wall and started walking toward the street.

"Our own, Spike." Xander said with a firmness to his voice that was seldom heard.

Spike smiled, that was the man talking, the part of Xander he wanted to come out and play. "Fair enough, Luv; our own."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

An hour later Spike and Xander sat on opposite sides of a sofa watching a kung-fu movie when Xander picked up the remote and turned off the T.V.  
"Spike," Xander said, "I don't think that I can keep doing this."

"It was your idea to watch a movie, Pet."

"It was my idea to watch a movie with you. I thought that vampires have sex drives that are off the charts; but you're sitting way over there; I may as well be alone."

"So you asked me here to seduce me?"

"That was the fantasy," Xander said. "Then it stopped being a fantasy; only now you're acting like you didn't say any of those things to me."

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, Pet."

"You're not taking advantage of me, Spike; I want this."

"What exactly is it that you want, Pet? Do you want me to claim you as my mate? Because that's what I want."

"You see this is where I get confused, Spike. Are you talking about the British friend, mate or the long term relationship spouse, mate?"

"I want to be in it for the long haul."

"Does it have to be all or nothing, Spike? Can't I just be your boyfriend for now?"

"It's been a long time since I've been human. I'm not sure I know what being a boyfriend means."

"Okay then, we'll set some guidelines. We date each other and only each other. You said no sex but maybe we can say no sex that requires lube. Does that sound reasonable?"

"You sure about that? There are a lot of things you can do without lube, Pet."

Xander smiled, "I'm counting on it."

Spike pulled Xander into a passionate kiss when he stopped he leant his forehead against Xander's. "One more thing," Spike said, "no biting."

"That's not an issue for me, Spike."

"It is for me Xan; it's part of a vampire's sex life, biting and being bitten. If you agree to become my mate, I'll bite you. I just need you to know that's part of it; we drink each other's blood."

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do. I need you to think about that before you say yes."

"I don't want to be a vampire, Spike."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Pet, It's just a mouth full once and a while, won't be every time."

"How can you bite me with the chip?"

"The chip only activates if I intend to hurt you. This would be for pleasure. Do you still want to be my boyfriend?"

Xander pulled away and looked down at the floor, when he looked back his eyes were full of pain. "I don't know, Spike. I need to think about this."

"I understand," Spike said as he stood up and put on his coat. "Take your time, Pet, I need you to be sure." Spike left Xander's basement and went out into the night.  
++++++++++

Spike was in the cemetery heading back to his crypt when he got a whiff of blood on the breeze and heard a vampire taunting. "Ahhh, Slayer, don't you want to play anymore?"

Spike took off running in the direction of the sound. He found them just as the vampire approached Buffy, "My lucky night," it said as it raised the Slayer's bloodied stake to strike at her.

The vamp never saw Spike coming. He hit it from the side and knocked it away from Buffy. In one swift motion he grabbed the stake from the vamp and plunged it into its heart. When Spike turned back to Buffy she was sliding down the side of the crypt nearly unconscious.

Spike went to her and picked her up, "I'll get you to the hospital."

"No!" Buffy said with as much energy as she could muster. "No hospital, help me get home."

"Slayer, that was no toothpick he stabbed you with, you're loosing too much blood, you need to get to the hospital."

"If you won't help me I'll go myself," Buffy pushed herself away from Spike and passed out.

Spike caught her and gently laid her on the grass and then he pulled up her sweater to look at her wound. Blood was continuing to pour out of her. From the smell of it Spike could tell no vital organs were injured. He changed to vamp face and opened his wrist and let his blood drip into the wound. The bleeding stopped almost immediately. Spike licked the Slayer's blood off his hands and then picked her up and carried her toward her home.

Buffy woke up just as they got to Revello Drive. "Put me down," she said.

"If you start walking now you could reopen that wound; I'll put you down when we're a little closer to your house."

"Have I told you lately how much I hate you?"

"You may have let it slip once or twice." Spike stopped walking and stood Buffy up on the sidewalk in front of her house. "That wound is in an awkward place; do you want some help with bandaging it?"

Buffy tried to look down at the wound and grimaced, "Okay, but then you leave."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It wasn't until Spike finished bandaging Buffy's wound that she spoke to him again.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I already told you, Slayer, you're my meal ticket."

"Not anymore, you've got a job now."

"Yeah," Spike said with a sigh. "But if anything happens to you, your watcher will go back to England and I will be off the gravy train."

"I suppose you're going to tell everyone how you saved my life?"

"It's your story, tell it any way you want." Then Spike walked out of Buffy's room down the stairs and into the night.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next evening, at closing, Buffy came to the Magic Box; she never mentioned Spike's part in what happened the night before, only that it was a minor wound and the vamp that did it was dust.  
Xander never showed up that evening or for the 2 evenings after that. Spike was beyond concern and decided to ask Willow and Tara to check on him. They promised they would give Xander a call to make sure he was okay. Spike spent the early part of the evening pacing in his crypt. When he finally couldn't take it any longer he went out and spent the rest of the night watching Xander's house from behind a tree across the street. It was all he could do to keep from rushing in and pulling his boy out of there when he heard Xander's parents start a drunken fight.

Spike returned to his crypt just as dawn broke. He grabbed a whiskey bottle and took one swallow and then he smashed it against the wall and fell to his knees crying. The crying only lasted a minute before the rage set in and Spike stood up and began to scream at The Powers.

"This is all your fault. You sent the witch here with your 'cosmic intervention'. Fine torture me, I deserve it, but leave him out of this. He's never done anything wrong. You made him a demon magnet and stuck him with two drunken sods for parents. He risks his life fighting for good. Do what ever you want to me but get him out of that house. They're sapping his sprit." Tears began to roll down Spikes cheeks as he fell to his knees again, "Please, oh God, please help him."

"Xander has free will, all we can do is give him the opportunity to help himself."

Spike looked up and saw the form of a woman glowing in front of him. "Who are you?"

"I'm your candle; as in; 'It's better to light one candle then to curse the darkness'. I'm with the Cosmic Intervention Department of the Multi-verse."

"Why are you here," Spike asked.

"You said a prayer; you asked for help. I'm your case worker so here I am." She pulled a piece of paper from out of thin air and a pen appeared in her other hand. "You've now completed the number of unselfish acts required to have your soul fully restored. All you have to do is sign here, in blood of course, and I can anchor your soul back in. I can also turn off the chip so that you'll no longer be helpless against humans."

"What about Xander?"

"I told you Xander has free will."

"Are you going to help him?"

"Look, right now in another reality Spike is going through demon trials to get his soul back. He could die and believe me that reality needs him. That Xander will have both his eyes put out by a sociopath priest and an uber-vamp will take Dawn unless that Spike is there to save them. I don't have to tell you what a vampire could do to Dawn. Anyway its not just one reality you have the opportunity of saving by signing this. It's all inter-connected."

Spike stood up and took the paper and pen. "I need to know how to help Xander."

"Let him know how much you love him."

"How?"

"He wrote a poem to you, write one back." she said with a shrug. "That's all I'm going to say; I'm not allowed to interfere with free will."

"That sounds a bit too simplistic," Spike said. "Write a poem and everything will be okay."

"What we have here is a failure to listen," she said.

"You said you came to answer my prayer," Spike said, "so answer it."

"I said I came because you prayed for help, that was the final unselfish act needed to have your soul fully restored. The Powers are very impressed with you helping the Slayer and even offering to bandage her wound when she has been such an unappreciative bitch about things."

"Can we get back to how to help Xander?" Spike asked.

"I didn't come here to give you a lesson in 'How the Cosmos Works 101'."

"Tell me how to help Xander and I'll sign."

"Do you have any idea of how exasperating it to be your case worker?"

"Don't care, Pet...Xander?"

"Every time I visit questions, questions, questions." She muttered to herself.

Spike waited.

She gave an annoyed, "Humph," and then fixed Spike with a determined stare, "You are going to write a poem to open possibilities, some of those possibilities will be total disasters, and some will be opportunities for everything to work out. Xander will exercise his free will and choose a possibility to act on. All you're doing is tipping the scales onto the 'things will work out' side. You can never really help another person, Spike. All you can do is help them to help themselves."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"In this reality Xander is you soul mate. Have faith and sign the paper."

"If I sign the paper everything will work out?"

"This is absolutely the last question I am answering," she said narrowing her eyes into a glare, "and you won't remember once I am gone. If you don't sign the paper, a Spike in another reality will fail the demon trials and die. He won't be there to save Xander when Caleb puts his eyes out. This Xander will go blind. The doctors won't know why, but it will happen and when Willow tries to end the world Xander won't be there to stop her and this reality will cease to exists. It's all interconnected. So sign the Blessed Paper."

Spike stabbed his wrist with the pen and signed the paper.  
++++++++++

Spike stood in his crypt wondering why he had suddenly stabbed his wrist with a pen. The thing was very old and he couldn't write a poem to Xander in blood. It would freak him out. "Where the hell did that old thing come from?" he asked himself as he climbed down the ladder to fetch his poetry notebook and a much more serviceable ballpoint pen. "I wonder why I didn't think of writing this days ago?" he muttered as he sat in his chair and began to write his poem to Xander. When he finished the poem it was time to leave for work so he tore out the page, folded it up and slid it into his pocket.

Spike got to the tunnel opening just as Giles unlocked the hatch. The watcher gave Spike an odd look as he climbed up the ladder and into the Magic Box.

"I know," Spike said, "I probably look a fright, I didn't get much sleep last night. I'll work in the back today, don't want to scare the customers."

"No," Giles said as he continued to appraise the vampire, "it's not that, you look fine. Is there anything you want to tell me, Spike?"

"I didn't steal anything if that's what you're goin on about, Watcher." Spike said trying to figure why Giles was staring at him with such an odd look.

"You're a member of the Scooby's now, Spike," Giles said. "If you need to talk I'm here for you."

"Gee Rupert that's...you do realize I'm older then you?"

Giles took off his glasses and wiped them with his handkerchief. "We need to get that shipment of herbs stocked and Buffy will be coming this morning to work out."

"Just make sure she is careful with that workout," Spike said. "That wound is a lot worse then she lets on."

"How do you know that, Spike?" Giles asked as he returned his glasses to his face.

"Vampire here, I know when someone is weak."

Giles could sense that Spike was avoiding the question but did not want to press the vampire about it. "Yes, well, let's get to work shall we."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

An hour later Buffy came into the Magic Box and walked to the back room just as Spike was carrying a box to the front to continue restocking. She glared at him as usual and then suddenly grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "Giles," she yelled, "come here quick."

"Bloody hell, Slayer, what's wrong with you?" Spike asked still holding onto the box.

"Buffy," Giles said as soon as he got within sight of the Slayer, "I know this is a surprise, but I assure you everything is all right."

"All right, Giles? Look at him; he's done something. Get Willow and Tara. I want to know what kind of spell he's using and I want it removed."

"Spell?" Spike said. "I'm not using any spell. What the bloody hell are you two going on about anyway? Just because I missed one night's sleep, it's not like I can look in the mirror and fix myself you know."

"So you admit it you've used a glamour," Buffy said.

"Don't be a stupid bint, I haven't used any spell.'

"He's telling the truth Buffy," Giles said. "It's not a spell it's real."

"We don't know that for sure." Buffy said.

"What are you two goin on about? What's real?" Spike asked.

"Let go of him Buffy, he's no danger to us," Giles said.

"Did it ever occur to you that that's what he wants you to think?" Buffy asked. "He wants to lull us into a false sense of security and then pounce."

"Buffy, I'm your watcher, if I thought for a moment that that is what is happening here I'd staked him myself."

"I'll let go of him but I'm not letting him out of my sight," Buffy said.

"I've left a message on voice mail for both Willow and Tara," Giles said. "I expect we'll hear from them as soon as classes are over."

"Rupert," Spike asked, "what is this about?"

"I prefer not to muddy the water with speculation," Giles said. "We'll know for sure soon enough."

"Well I haven't used any bloody spell on myself," Spike said, "and if someone has used one on me I want it removed as much as you do." Then he went back to work. He knew Tara would tell him the truth when she got here.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was 1:30 when Willow called to let Giles know they'd gotten his message and just after 2 o'clock when she and Tara came through the Magic Box's door. Buffy was sat at the table with her arms crossed stubbornly glaring at Spike's back while he worked. Spike turned when he heard the bell ring and walked out from behind the counter when he saw that the witches had finally arrived.

The pair walked up to Spike, Tara had a huge smile; that made Spike feel a little better. If Tara was smiling it couldn't be bad.  
"Oh my God, Baby, you were right," Willow said as she grabbed Tara's arm and gave it a shake.

Buffy stood up, her anger was now directed at Tara, "You knew about this and didn't say anything?" Buffy half growled.

Tara looked at Buffy her eyes as big as saucers and nodded her head yes and then she turned back and threw both her arms around Spike in a giant hug. Spike froze for a moment and then gently put his arms around Tara while he looked first into Willow's eyes and then Giles' eyes pleading silently for an explanation.

"Hey," Willow said as she touched Tara's shoulder, "don't make me fight for you."

Tara backed off. "Congratulations," she said to Spike.

"Thanks, Pet," Spike said but it would be nice if I knew what you were congratulating me for. Can we talk alone?"

"No!" Buffy said. "I'm still not satisfied that this is real."

Tara turned to Buffy, "It is real, and I will talk to him alone."

Buffy was taken back by the firm tone in Tara's voice, "Okay," she said, "but I am waiting right outside the door."

"Come on, Spike," Tara said. "We'll talk in the back room."

As soon as they closed the door to the back room Spike turned to Tara, "What the bloody hell is everyone goin on about?" he asked.

"You have your soul back." Tara said.

"You think someone has cursed me with my soul?" Spike asked.

"Not cursed, blessed," Tara said, "and not someone, you."

"I'm a vampire, Pet, I don't do blessings."

"What I mean is you've called your soul back to you, unselfish act by unselfish act; it all ads up. Now your soul has fully returned. You must have done something unselfish yesterday."

"All I did was say a prayer for Xander this morning," Spike said.

"Don't you know what that means, Spike. You've turned your back on the dark and acknowledged the power of the light. No wonder your soul came back to you."

"You're serious?" Spike asked.

"We all see it Spike, It's there."

"Will Xander be able to see it?" Spike asked.

"I don't think so. Willow and I are witches, Giles is a wizard and Buffy's the slayer. Xander doesn't have any special powers."

"I need your help Tara," Spike said. He pulled the folded paper from his pocket and handed it to Tara. "Can you see that Xander gets this?"

"Why don't you give it to him yourself?"

"He's trying to make a decision about us. I think it's best if I wait for him to come to me."

"Okay," Tara said. "I'll give it to him. Do you want me to tell him about your soul?"

"I'll let you decide, but I think he may be pissed if someone doesn't tell him. He's sensitive about being kept out of the loop."

"I'll make sure it's taken care of," Tara said and then they turned and left the room.  


++++++++++


	4. Chapter 4

Spike was behind a tree across the street from Xander's place when Tara came and knocked on the door.

"Hi, Tara, come on in," Xander said. "What's this all about; you'll have to be quick. I have an appointment at eight o'clock. I don't want to be late."

Spike moved across the street and blended into the shadows near a basement window where he could hear the conversation between Tara and Xander.

"This will only take a couple of minutes," Tara said. "Spike asked me to come; he wants me to give you this." She took a folded paper out of her purse. "But before I give this to you, you should know Spike has his soul back."

"When did that happen?"

"This morning."

"Why didn't he come and tell me himself. It's been dark for half an hour? Oh, God, no he's left hasn't he. That's a Dear John letter. I should have... I thought...Oh Tara what am I going to do? I love him... Can you do a locater spell?"

Spike closed his eyes tight and tried to force back tears, his boy was in pain he had to go to him. He got up and started toward Xander's door.

"He hasn't left," Tara said.

"He hasn't?" Xander said with a voice full of hope.

Spike stopped a moment before bursting through the door and continued to listen.

"He loves you very much," Tara said.

"Then why didn't he come?"

"He said you need to decide about your relationship," Tara said. " He doesn't want to put pressure on you. It takes a lot of love to do that, Xander. You're a very lucky man. Here take this," she said as she handed Xander the folded paper. "I'll be going."

Spike moved back into the shadows.

Tara gave Xander a quick hug and then left.

Xander stared at the paper for a few moments; his emotions seesawed between hope and dread. Then he sat down and opened the paper.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
I've walked the night, not alone  
Protecting him,  
My love my own

He didn't know he didn't see  
How love unexpressed  
Walked with me

His brown eyes shown in the night  
I heard him laugh  
I felt his plight

The others saw him as a clown  
They never saw the pain filled frown  
I see a man that does his best  
And puts himself to the test.

I want to hold him close to me  
And keep him safe eternally  
I'll send the pain filled boy away  
In his place a man will stay

Can this be my simple fate?  
To have and hold him as my mate  
A dance of love, a dance that's true  
My beautiful Xander, only with you.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"All those nights, you were there for me and I never knew," Xander whispered.

Spike walked back to keep watch behind the tree across the street.

Xander re-read the poem and made a decision. He would stop by Spike's crypt tonight, with a surprise of his own, after he kept his appointment.

Xander grabbed his jacket and left the basement, he couldn't see his cosmic caseworker making him turn the wrong way; Spike following at a distance. Xander suddenly realized he was going in the wrong direction and turned to see Spike fifteen feet away.  
"Hi," Xander said, "you're here," as he walked toward Spike.

"Yeah, I'm here, Pet."

"You were listening?"

"Yeah."

"Well come on, I have a surprise for you." Xander said as if everything was settled and there were no questions between them.

"What kind of surprise?" Spike asked.

"The kind you don't know about until it happens." Xander said.

"You seem to be taking all of this pretty well."

"I've done a lot of thinking the last few days. I'm a supervisor now at work. The guys respect me and I like it. You're right about the Scooby's not respecting me and you're right about me needing to stand up and claim their respect. I guess I finally saw what you meant about me being a half boy."

"Sounds like I'm talking to a full man right now."

"Thanks for the poem. It helped me to know that you really do care for me. You're not just a demon wanting to get into a demon magnet's pants. I want others to see me the way you do, as a man not a clown. I can't promises that the boy won't pop up now and then. I'm only human and I think I'll need my mate to comfort me sometimes. Will that bother you?"

"Your mate, Pet? Are you saying yes?"

"I'm saying yes; if you still want me with all my human flaws."

"It's all those human flaws that make you so bloody lovable."

"Good because I don't want to be late, two blocks down one block to the right number 276. Go!" Xander took off running and Spike took off after him.

"You let me win," Xander said when they stopped in front of the apartment building.

"You're apartment hunting," Spike said and grabbed Xander and kissed him.

Xander pulled away, "I promise we will pursue this later. Right now there is a lady waiting for me." They went into the hallway and Xander rang a bell.

"May I help you?" a woman's voice asked.

"This is Alexander Harris, I have an appointment."

The security buzzer rang and the two soul mates walked through the door and up the stairs. The woman was waiting in an apartment doorway.

"Thank you for being so prompt," she said. "As I told you on the phone everything has checked out. I just need you to sign the lease and the apartment is yours." The woman had the papers ready for signing on the kitchen counter.

"It's furnished," Spike said.

"Yup," Xander said. "I figured we could move in faster that way. And the bedroom is on the west side, no morning sunlight."

"We have to get drapes for the front room windows before we move in."

"Not a problem; tomorrow is Saturday. I'll buy them in the morning and put them up. We can be in here by tomorrow night." Xander turned to the woman. "That's okay isn't it?"

"Of course Mr. Harris, sign the papers and you can move in tonight if you want."

Xander signed.  
++++++++++

As soon as the woman left the apartment Spike went to the door and locked it. Then he advanced on Xander. "You're a minx," he said as he took one deliberate step after another; when he reached Xander he picked him up. "Sex drive off the charts you said; well pet you're about to find out." Spike carried Xander into the bedroom and kicked the door closed. He sat Xander on the bed then knelt down and looked up into his soft chocolate eyes, "I need to do this, Pet, if you want to wait say so now because once I start I'm not sure I can stop."

"I want it too, Spike," Xander said and pulled a tube of K Y Jelly from his jacket pocket. "We're in our own place. I don't want to wait any longer."

Spike leaned in and licked a scar on Xander's neck. "It's not just want; it's need. I need to drink you, Pet. I need to erase the mark the other vamp left on you."

"I love you, Spike just tell me what to do."

"You don't have to do anything, Pet," Spike said as he removed Xander's shoes and socks. "Just enjoy it. It's gonna feel good I promise." Spike unbuckled Xander's belt and undid his fly. Xander lifted his hips off the bed as Spike pulled off his pants. Xander's cock was already dripping pre-cum when it sprang free. Spike threw the pants to the side and looked up as his love. "You're beautiful, Pet," Spike said. "Don't want to waste that."  
Spike lowered his head and with cool little kitten licks began catching the dripping fluid.

"Ohhh," Xander moaned as he lifted his hips and buried his hands in Spike's hair.

"Just the beginning, Pet," and then he lowered his head and sucked one of Xander's balls into his mouth. Xander gasped. Spike rolled the sweet nut over his tongue.

"Holy hell," Xander swore.

Spike knew his boy couldn't hold on much longer so he sucked gently as he allowed his treat to plop out of his mouth. Then he moved up to suck and lick the tip of Xander's cock. He slid his cool tongue around the tip and then inserted it into the slit. Xander whimpered. Spike pulled the thick warm flesh deeper into his mouth and down his throat and then he began to purr.

Xander began to pump his hips. "Spike, please, no, OHHH, GAHHH, I CAN'T HOLD...SPIKE!

Spike held Xander's cock and savored the taste of his warm cum as it cascaded over his tongue.

"Oh Spike I'm so sorry," Xander cried. "I know that was too fast, I'm so sor...."

"Shush, Pet, shush." Spike said as he laid Xander back on the bed and stopped his apology with a kiss. "It's not your fault." He kissed away Xander's tears. "I needed it and I didn't want to wait. You were wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Pet, really. All those sexy noises you made...you were wonderful," Spike said as he pulled Xander into another kiss.

"You didn't bite me," Xander said.

"Not done yet, Luv. Need you to be relaxed." Spike got up and stripped off his clothes and then climbed into bed. He lay on his side and pulled Xander to him and then he began licking Xander's neck and purring. Xander could feel himself getting hard again.

Spike put lube on his hand and began to stroke Xander's cock. "Have you ever given yourself to a man?" Spike asked.

"No," Xander answered with a gulp, "but I've heard it can feel real good if you do it right."

"I know how to do it right," Spike said. "We'll go real slow. If you need me to stop tell me. Okay?"

"You said you wouldn't be able to stop once you started."

"That was before I got a taste of you. It took the edge off my need."

"So you can control yourself now?"

"Just relax, Luv, I won't hurt you, I promise.

"I never thought you would, Spike. It's just that I pictured you...well...more lustful.  
I want to be taken, possessed, claimed; this is like...picking daisies."

"Before we leave here, Luv, I'll claim you as my own and you will feel it. Just need to start slow is all. Roll over on your belly Luv."

Xander felt Spike gently pull his cheeks apart and then Spike's cool tongue began rimming him. After a few minutes Spike rolled Xander back. "Good?" Spike asked.

"Very," Xander answered.

Spike spread more lube on his fingers. "Nice and easy now, let me in," Spike said as he pushed a finger against Xander's bud. Xander moaned as Spike's finger slid into him.  
Spike took his time stretching his virgin lover and building Xander's desire for release.

"Spike, please," Xander begged, "stop teasing me. Take me, please...Spike."

Spike removed his fingers and spread a thick layer of lube over his weeping erection. He put Xander's heels on his shoulders and slid his cock into his lover's warm tight, velvet channel. He watched Xander carefully for any sign of pain as he slowly slid in and out.

And then Xander grabbed Spike and screamed, "Oh, merciful heaven."

"Liked that, haa, Pet?" Spike asked.

"Oh yeah, do it again."

"That's your sweet spot love." Spike said as he continued his slow pace.

"Spike, please, I need more."

"Okay, Luv," Spike said as he pick up his pace and began licking Xander's neck and stroking his cock. When Spike felt Xander's orgasm was imminent he changed into vamp face. Spike roared "Mine," as he filled Xander's passage with his cool cum and bit into Xander's neck for the first taste of his soul mate's blood.

Xander could only whimper as his own orgasm rocked his body and he felt the sting of Spike's claiming bite.

Spike rolled to his side and pulled Xander to him. "You're mine now, Pet," Spike said as he opened his wrist with one of his fangs. "Drink this."

Xander held Spike's wrist and sucked the blood into his mouth. "What the...  
Spike what...I felt something...in my head?"

"That's our link, Pet," Spike said still in vamp face. "You're mine and mine alone, I'll know when you're happy, when you're scared, when you're in pain, and if any demon or human tries to seduce you I'll know. You are marked and claimed the property of a master vampire."

Xander felt a shiver go through him. He wasn't sure if it was excitement or fear but his gut told him it was both.  
++++++++++

Spike shook off his vamp face. "Xan. It's okay, you know I'll never hurt you, don't you?" he asked.

Xander moved down in the bed and laid his head on Spike's chest. "Yeah, I know."

Spike stroked Xander's hair. "It's the vampire in me. He's going to pop out once and awhile."

"It's okay, Spike," Xander said. "I like it. It's exciting. Hey," he said as he lifted his head and looked into Spike's eyes. "Do you think I have one of those bad boy hang ups?"

Spike laughed, "Well I hope so because I'm not a good boy."

"You were good enough to get your soul back."

"I'm no altar boy, Pet."

"Well the point is, I liked it, so don't worry if that side of you pops out now and again," Xander said and laid his cheek back down on Spike's chest.

"I don't deserve you," Spike said with a kiss to the top of Xander's head.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was five p.m. closing time for the Magic Box when Xander came in. Buffy, Willow, Tara and Dawn were sat at the table waiting while Spike finished straightening up and Giles counted back the till.

"Well," Buffy said, "long time no see."

"I've been busy," Xander said.

"So why did you call us all here?" Buffy asked.

Spike finished up what he was doing and started to walk toward his usual seat on the book loft steps when Xander grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Mission accomplished," Xander said and gave Spike a quick kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing?" Buffy yelled.

"It's why I asked you here," Xander said. "Spike and I are mated. He asked me and I said yes. We consummated our bond last night."

"You had sex with that dead thing?" Buffy asked.

"What's done is done," Xander said. "I was hoping that you could find it in your heart to be happy for us. If not happy then I hope you can at least accept us."

"Luv," Spike said, "this is a lot to swallow coming out of nowhere, they may need some time to get used to the idea."

"Get used to the idea?" Buffy growled as she stood up and started to advance on Spike. "I will never get used to the idea that a dead... evil... thing... is raping my friend."

Xander moved in front of Spike. "That's not what happened, Buffy. I love him and he loves me."

"Look at the big brave vampire hiding behind..."

"The doughnut boy," Xander interrupted, "is that what you were going to say, Buff? I know how you see me, I'm just comic relief to you."

"Now hold on Buffy," Giles said. "Spike is no longer evil and as for Xander," Giles turned to look at the young man he had known for years, "he seems the better for this relationship. He's standing up for himself and someone he loves. I for one approve of the change. I'd like to be the first to say congratulations." He offered his hand to Xander.

"Thanks English man," Xander said as he shook Giles' hand.

"Congratulations to you also Spike," Giles said offering his hand to Spike.

"Thanks Rupert," Spike said, "this means a lot to both of us."

"My turn," Dawn said as she came running over and threw her arms around Xander, "I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks Dawny," Xander said.

Buffy turned and saw Willow and Tara waiting their turn to congratulate the couple. "I've had enough of this," she said with a glare and stomped out of the Magic box.

"Don't worry about Buffy, I'll talk to her," Giles said when everyone had finished giving their best wishes.

"I didn't expect this, Rupert," Spike said. "I thought Tara would be okay with us and maybe Dawn."

"Hey," Dawn said.

"Nothing against you, nibblet," Spike said and then turned back to Giles. "It's just that you being a watcher and all, I thought you would have a hard time with it."

"Well to be honest," Giles said, "if this had happened a month ago I would have had a difficult time accepting it, perhaps even tolerating it. I can't say that I have no reservation. Vampire, human bonding has been known to be problematic."

"We'll work through anything that comes up," Xander said.

"We should all go to the Bronze and celebrate," Willow said.

"Yes," Dawn said, "that's a great idea."

"We can meet you there after sunset," Xander said and then he turned to Spike. "Let's hit the tunnels."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Giles locked the hatch after Spike and Xander left and then returned to the selling floor.

"I'm curious, Giles," Willow asked, "Just why are you so accepting of Spike and Xander, It seems a little out of character for a watcher?"

"Spike told me he had a Cosmic Intervention," Giles explained. "A few days later his soul was returned to him. I think The Powers have made it clear where their feelings, on this matter, lie. Metaphorically speaking, going against the grain gives one splinters. I, for one, prefer to avoid cosmic splinters, I know from experience they are extremely painful."

"Do you think you can convince Buffy to accept Xander and Spike?" Tara asked.

"My concern is more than if she accepts Xander and Spike." Giles said as he removed his glasses from his face. "She is very angry and jealous I fear it may drive her over the top."

"Over the top?" Dawn asked.

"Negative emotion that intense could turn her rogue," Giles said as he bit down on his earpiece and became lost in thought.  
++++++++++


	5. Chapter 5

The Scooby's were at The Bronze celebrating when the call came in on Giles' cell phone.

"That was the hospital," he said when he had hung up. "Buffy's been hit by a car. Dawn, we need to leave."

"How bad is it?" Dawn asked, "She's okay isn't she?"

"She's alive but in critical condition," Giles said.

"We should all go," Tara said and the group left The Bronze and headed for Giles' car.

"Pet," Spike said, "We won't all fit in the car; I can get there almost as fast running through the back streets. I'll meet you there," and he was off before Xander could say goodbye.

"Is this the cosmic splinter you were talking about?" Willow asked when they were on the road.

"It may well be," Giles' said.

When they got to the hospital Giles, who was listed in Buffy's records as her next of kin since her mother's death, spoke with the doctor.

"Miss Summers has a broken leg and shoulder," the doctor said, "she also has three broken ribs one of which punctured her lung. All of those injuries have been surgically repaired. The injury that is of the most concern is her fractured skull. She is currently in a coma; her life signs are stable at the moment but that could change without warning."

"What are her chances of pulling through?"

"Frankly, Mr. Giles, I am surprised she has survived this long. The fact that her life signs are stable is a miracle in itself. I wish I had better news for you. The best thing you can do for her now is pray."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy opened her eyes and looked around. " Where am I and who are you?" she asked a strange glowing woman that stood by her hospital bed.

"You're in a coma; I'm with the Cosmic Intervention Department of the Multiverse."

"This looks like a hospital room," Buffy said.

"Physically you've been hit by a car and you're in Sunnydale Hospital."

"Am I dead?"

"You need to decide whether you're going to live or die."

"Oh goody," Buffy said, "I pick live."

"Excellent choice," the caseworker said. "Now all you need to do is sign here," she pulled a paper and pen out of thin air and handed them to Buffy. "This states that you will give up your plan to stake, behead or incinerate Spike and you will accept the union of Spike and Xander with no interference on your part."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm a case worker with the C.I.D.; I do not kid"

"You think I'm going to stand by and let that thing rape my friend on a daily basis?"

"First of all, Slayer, he is not a thing; he is a champion with an immortal human soul and it is not rape; they are bonded soul mates. Are you aware how disrespectful you are being to Xander?"

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Xander and Spike are very important to this reality. If you dust Spike, Xander will leave Sunnydale; he won't be here to stop Willow when she tries to end the world."

"Willow, end the world; now I know you're insane."

"You don't believe me then look." The caseworker waved her hand and the side of the room shimmered and disappeared. Buffy recognized a bluff that over looked Sunnydale. A black haired Willow began to do a magic spell. "This hasn't happened in your reality yet, but it will," the caseworker said.

Buffy watched in horror as Willow began to call forth a demon to end the world. "That's not Willow," Buffy said. "Willow has red hair. That's a demon."

"Just watch," the caseworker said.

Buffy watched as Xander approached Willow. She could see the love and friendship he offered her. She could see Xander's love over come Willow's pain and rage and she watched as Willow collapsed into Xander's arms and the blackness that had overtaken Willow's soul drained away and her red hair returned.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Buffy asked.

"Look in your heart, you know it's true."

"From my point of view, that's all the more reason for me to keep Spike away from Xander."

"Why; because you want him for yourself?"

"There you go with the insanity again," Buffy said.

"Watch this," The caseworker waved her hand and the scene changed to a strange bedroom.

"Spike, please stay," Buffy asked.

"Ahh the great modern torture device the comfy chair."

"No here," Buffy said indicating a place beside her in the bed.

The scene changed to Buffy's living room. "I have this because of the strength you gave me." Buffy said to Spike as she held up a strange weapon.

The scene changed again to a garage full of wooden crosses. "If you try anything again," Buffy said to a blood covered Robin Wood. "He will kill you and more importantly I will let him."

"That's not me," Buffy said to the caseworker. "I would never let him kill a human being."

"Do you know that the human soul is a holograph? The thing about a holograph is that no matter how many pieces you divide it into each piece contains the whole. Each Buffy Summers through out the entire multi-verse is 100% Buffy Summers. You make different decisions and have different experiences but you are all the same Buffy Summers in your soul."

"What are you trying to tell me, that I love him?"

"He is part of your soul family. Now will you sign the contract and help this universe with it's becoming or will you die and let another slayer take your place?"

"What does that mean, soul family?"

"I didn't come her to explain to you how the cosmos works. I have other cases to take care of."

"I need to know before I sign," Buffy said.

"A soul family is a group of souls that agree to work together for spiritual growth of themselves and each other. They move in circles to come together over and over again through out the multi-verse."

"Why does Willow try to end the world?"

"I can't tell you that and even if I did you wouldn't remember."

"But I will remember not to kill Spike."

"When you come out of the coma you will have had an epiphany. You won't remember the details of what happened here but the rage and jealousy you felt will be gone."

"So I sign or I die? Buffy asked.

"That's correct."

"Then I guess I have no choice."

"There are always choices. For good or evil and all the shades in between." The cosmic worker said. "It's the consequences that you live with for making those choices that you need to consider carefully. I need you to give your final answer now."

"I'll sign," Buffy said.

++++++++++

One week after being released from the hospital Buffy called all the Scooby's together for a meeting at the Magic Box. She and Dawn walked in at closing. Dawn carried a large box wrapped in wedding paper and sat it on the table. Everyone gathered around.

"I'm sorry this has taken so long," Buffy said, "but better late then never. I just want to say congratulation to Xander and Spike. I had an epiphany while I was in the coma and now I can see I was acting like a bitch with a capital B."

"Buffy," Xander said. "You don't have too..."

Buffy held up her hand, "Yes I do," she said. "I've been disrespectful to you and Spike and I'm sorry. This is for you," she said pointing to the box, "but don't tip it when you open it."

Xander turned to look at Spike.

"You open it, Pet," Spike said.

Xander tore off the paper and opened the box; inside was a wedding cake with a male couple on top, one blonde and one brunette.

"Wow, Buffy," Xander said, "Gee, thank you! Am I allowed to hug you? Are you healed enough?"

Buffy smiled and opened her arms, "Just don't squeeze too hard."

Xander walked over and gave Buffy a hug and then turned back and hugged Spike.

"Thanks, Slayer," Spike said. "This means a lot to us."

Just then they heard a Champagne bottle pop. When the group looked around they saw Giles pouring Champagne into glasses.

"Where did you hide that?" Spike asked.

"I'm not telling," Giles said. "I may need to hide something else someday. Come now everyone, we need to have a toast before we cut the cake. This glass here is for you Dawn, just enough for the toast, I think the occasion calls for it."

Every one gathered around and took a glass.

"To Xander and Spike," Giles said lifting his glass, "May they have many happy years together."

"And to Friends who are Family," Xander said.

"Here, here," Spike said.

"Okay," Xander said after everyone finished the toast, "Let's cut the cake."

The End.


End file.
